


Does Any of This Love Make Sense?

by Cadburytrooper96



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I just watched the new movie and I CANNOT!, Love Confessions, Newt being a caring younger brother, Now updated to include Newt and Tina using their words, Spoilers, Theseus and Newt put aside their differences, Theseus giving Newt some life advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Newt and Theseus spend some time together and reflect on losses. Theseus has some words of advice for his little brother.Contains spoilers for The Crimes of Grindelwald. Title taken from song 'My Own' by Whittaker.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt winced as his brother downed his fifth pint. Theseus, Tina, Jacob and he had gone to a pub near his place after the events with Grindelwald. They’d taken a floo back to England and Newt thought they should all be under the same roof and none of them had the strength to disagree. The entire thing had been a shock to them all but Jacob and Theseus were having the worst time of it. He’d suggested a drink to help them unwind and his brother had taken that as an invitation to literally drown himself in ale.

“I think I’m gonna take Jacob home.” Tina whispered to him. Her hand went to his and he slowly interlocked his fingers with hers. It was only then that he noticed she was shaking. Tina looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. He could not begin to imagine the pain she was in. Queenie’s betrayal cut deep, most especially to her sister. The duo had been together ever since the death of their parents and he knew Tina felt responsible for her sister’s disappearance.

As he looked into her eyes, a part of him couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of him being engaged to Leta. True, he’d had feelings for her at a point but they paled in comparison for what he felt for Tina. “Wait up for me.” He murmured to her. He knew his words were quite forward but Merlin sake, this was the second time he’d almost been killed in 3 months and he was done waiting.

“I won’t be long, Thes looks like he’s about to keel over any minute now.” He said, his eyes flitting over to his brother who was signaling for a sixth pint. “If it’s not too much trouble.” He added quickly. Tina glanced down at their intertwined fingers before looking back at him. She gave him a curt nod and stood up. Her hand slowly slipped away from his and Newt already couldn’t wait till their fingers met again.

“Alright, buddy. Let’s go.” Tina said as she urged a drunk Jacob to his feet. Jacob stumbled into her arms and she helped steady him. 

“Stay safe. The both of you.” She said and Newt nodded.

“The same goes to you as well.” He replied and there was a hint of a smile on Tina’s face before she disapparated with Jacob. Newt turned back to his brother who was getting into an argument with the bartender and sighed.  _It’s going to be a long night._

* * *

 

Newt sat down on a bench as his brother bit into a small hand pie. He’d finally convinced Theseus to leave the pub but his brother had insisted that he was hungry so here they were at some ungodly hour in the night (or day depending on when one wakes up) getting food. He’d given up on the hope that Tina was awake, as a matter of fact, he was hoping she wasn’t because now that he had time to think, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to say to her.

 _How does one say ‘Leave your current boyfriend and be with me’ in a way that sounds appealing?_ A small sob broke through his thoughts and Newt shot upright, his hand already going to his wand. He glanced at his brother only to realize that the sobbing was coming from him.

Theseus was staring at the pastry forlornly while tears streamed down his face. Assuming this was a fit of emotion brought on by alcohol, Newt prepared himself for some sort of nonsense to spill from his brother’s lips but Theseus’s next words shocked him.

“She liked to put peas in hers.” 

He didn’t have to ask who Thes was talking about, they both knew.

“It was her way of sneaking greens into my diet.” Theseus continued. “Just because you’re an Auror doesn’t mean you can’t get scurvy.” He mimicked. He dissolved into tears again and before Newt knew what he was doing, he was grabbing Theseus into a hug.

“I miss her so much.” Theseus said in between sobs and Newt felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He missed her as well but it would never come close to what Theseus was feeling. He rubbed his brother’s back in what he hoped were soothing circles and just let him cry it out. This was extremely out of character for the both of them but the situation called for it. 

He held his brother for what seemed like hours but was probably mere minutes until Theseus felt stable enough to pull away.

“I’m s-sorry.” Theseus began and Newt gave him a look.

“You just lost your fiancée, Thes. You’re allowed to be a bit hysterical.” He said gently. Theseus nodded shakily and the two descended into an awkward silence.

“What were you doing in Paris anyway?” Theseus asked gruffly. “I thought you weren’t interested in hunting Credence.”

Newt flushed. “I, um, I was actually there for Tina.” He stammered.

Theseus raised a brow and Newt’s blush darkened. ‘She’s an impressive Auror.” He said. “And a beautiful woman. Do you love her?” Usually, whenever Theseus started talk like this, it was to tease him but something about his tone said this was different.

“I...Yes.” Newt answered honestly. His thoughts had been consumed by the darker haired Goldstein sister since he’d left New York. He’d never desired a woman the way he did her.

“Does she know that?” Theseus asked and Newt shrugged. 

“I told her that her eyes looked like a salamander’s and she seemed to agree.” Newt mumbled and Theseus couldn’t stop a snort escaping his lips.

“Not everyone knows that’s Newt-speak for I love you.” He said in a teasing tone and Newt sighed. 

“She’s seeing someone new so I’m beginning to question what the point is.” He replied despondently.

“You should tell her.” Theseus said. “Life is fleeting, Newt. Don’t let her leave without knowing how she makes you feel or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” Theseus’ voice cracked on his last word and Newt nodded solemnly. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Theseus looked at his brother.

“Shall we?” He said gruffly. “You’ll have to apparate us because I can hardly find my arse with both hands right now.” 

Newt bit back a laugh and stood up, pulling Theseus along with him.

* * *

 

Newt held his brother as he stumbled along. He was planning on letting Theseus stay in bed with him because he didn’t trust his brother to actually stay put. Jacob had already passed out on the couch, his snores echoing through the house. 

Tina had taken the guest room and he expected her to be asleep but to his surprise, the light was still on in her room. Newt hesitated. On one hand, he wanted to make sure Theseus actually lived to see another day but on the other hand, he never knew when next he would get a chance to be alone with her again.

“It’s alright, go ahead.” Theseus said, noticing his brother’s hesitation. “I’ll be alright.”

Newt raised a brow and Theseus glared at him at best as he could. “I did manage to survive all this while without you.” He pointed out and Newt rolled his eyes. 

“Come get me if you need me.” Newt said to his brother. “I’m serious, Thes. You don’t need to put up a strong front for me.” 

Theseus sobered up and nodded. “I promise.” He said and Newt gave him another look over before letting go of him. He nervously walked up to the guest room and prepared to knock on her door only for Theseus to speak up again.

“Oh, don’t forget to cast a silencing spell, some of us need to sleep.” 

“Bugger off, Thes!”


	2. Chapter 2

Newt made sure his brother had found his way to his room before knocking gently on the guest room. Tina’s voice floated through the door and she gave him permission to come in and Newt’s stomach was in knots. He’d honestly prefer wrangling the kelpie again as opposed to having this talk but Theseus’ words had rattled him. Tina deserved to know and the very least he could do was tell her.

He turned the door handle and gently opened the door. Tina was sitting in bed. She was dressed in a pale pink nightgown and Newt could feel heat rising to his face because he just  **knew**  this scene was going to feature in his dreams at some point.

“How’s Theseus?” She asked, patting the side of the bed for him to sit. Newt hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed.

“A wreck. He’s sleeping the alcohol off.” Newt answered honestly and Tina managed a small smile. It was then that he noticed her eyes were puffy and red from crying and he felt his heart throb in pain for her sake. 

“I’m so sorry Tina. About Queenie.” He said softly. “If I had known I would have never-”

“Queenie made her own choice.” Tina said in a harsh tone, cutting him off. “If Jacob couldn’t stop her then none of us could.” Newt nodded awkwardly and an uncomfortable silence settled around the duo. Newt ransacked his mind for anything to say to her.  _What was_ _it_ _Jacob said? Tell her how much you miss her?_

 _“_ I, um, I...I really missed you Tina.” Newt stammered, his eyes automatically going to his shoes. 

“I really missed you too, Newt.” Tina replied softly and Newt turned to look at her in surprise. 

“Really?” He asked in a shocked tone and Tina smiled at him.

“I did. New York was quite dull without your creatures causing a scene.” She said, giggling as Newt blushed at her words.

“I suppose I deserved that.” He said with a small smile. The duo descended into a silence again and Tina suddenly felt drained. Queenie was gone, Grindelwald was missing along with Credence, she’d accomplished a total of none of her assignments in Paris and had managed to somehow make things worse. And now here was Newt, the man she’d pined over for the past three months in her bed looking as uncomfortable as anything. 

“Why are you here, Newt?” Tina asked in a small voice. 

“I...Well, I wanted to-” Newt’s voice trailed off and Tina looked at him expectantly. “Do you love him? T-The man you’re seeing.” Newt asked suddenly, forcing himself to look her in the eyes.

Tina felt heat rise to her cheeks. “Why do you care?” She asked, unwilling to answer the question. 

“B-Because I do.” Newt said, before realizing how his words came off. “I mean, I love you not him.”

Tina felt her stomach flutter with butterflies at his confession. She’d be lying if she said this wasn’t what she’d dreamed of since seeing him off at the docks three months ago. She’d missed him so much but then she’d seen that newspaper and his hurtful comments about Aurors and she’d decided it was never meant to be and had walled her affections for him away.

“Why now?” She asked instead of repeating his words back to him. “You’ve had weeks to say this to me. Why now?” She repeated.

“Leta’s dead.” Newt started and Tina felt anger well up in her. Of course, he would do this because the woman he loved was dead. Why had she thought for a second that he might actually be in love with her?

“If you’re looking for a replacement for her, you're looking in the wrong place.” She snapped and Newt looked at her in shock.  

“I’d never want you to be that, Tina.” He said and Tina scoffed. “I came to Paris for you, Tina. Because Queenie told me you were there and I was so distraught over the thought that you would think I was marrying Leta that I took an illegal portkey out of the country.” Newt said strongly, his hand reaching out for hers.

“You are an amazing, dedicated, beautiful woman, Tina and what’s more, y-you understand me.” Newt said and Tina watched as their fingers intertwined once more.

“You’ll change your mind.” She began and Newt shook his head.

“I won’t. I swear to you that I won’t.” Newt said earnestly. “Tell me you feel the same and let me show you.”

“And if I don’t?” Tina asked shakily. Newt swallowed. If she didn’t, his heart would be shredded into pieces but he’d still want her in his life. 

“Then we can forget this conversation and I hope you would let me support you in any way I can.” He replied honestly. Tina felt her eyes well up with tears. She’d already known her answer from the moment he’d told her the truth in the Ministry.

“Would you be adverse in courting a soon to be ex Auror?” She asked, her voice wobbling and Newt felt the tension in him release.

“Madame Picquery would be a fool to let you go but if she does, I’m sure Theseus could find you a place here.” He replied. “Is this a yes? I need to hear it.” He said softly and Tina nodded. 

“I love you too, Newt Scamander.” She replied, her vision blurry with tears and she let out a giggle as Newt swept her into a hug. His embrace felt warm and loving but most importantly, it felt right.

A few rooms away, Theseus smiled through his tears as he removed the amplifying charm on the guest room. It seemed there might be a Scamander wedding in the future after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand and also because I have no self-restraint, here is Newt and Tina sorting things out!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved every scene with these two and I felt like Theseus should have had more time to grieve after Leta. I hope you enjoyed it. I NEED to let my emotions out somehow.


End file.
